Forbidden Love
by Simba Hearted
Summary: Hadiya falls in love with a gentle lion named Daudi from the opposing pride. They meet secretly and are having a hard time keeping their love a secret.
1. Sudden Meeting

A light gold colored female lioness named Hadiya yawned as she lay under a nearby shady tree. Her ears were a deep grey and had a glimering silver impact on her fur. Her body reached the adolescent size and shape, but her mind was that of an adult, and was looking very attractive. Hadiya was starving and was avoiding her promised mate in a secret palce. As the princess, she was promised at birth and disliked the ways her soon to be husband touched and abused her. She sighed, waiting her the hunting party to return with the one of the strongest muscles of meat in the savanah, gazelle haunches, the group promised the princess. Adolescents weren't allowed to hunt yet and this boiled in the normaly calm soul of Hadiya, close to pushing her over the edge. It colded back down after her fire turned to the usual boredom. Anyone could grow extremely bored easily on this hot day.

Her blue orbs shifted boredly as a winged bug fluttered past her. She let out a low growl and clawed at the wings of purple and gold. The little critter fluttered to the dirt and Hadiya sat on her haunches, lifting her strongly tag chin. She felt like a cub on a first pouncing lesson as she agian jumped on her butterfly prey. She couldn't wait to join the hunting party, hunting was her favorite thing in the world. The hunger flew thoughout her whole body as she thought of the juciy gazelles grazing in the sandy colored savanah grass, just waiting for the lioness's to strike. Her limbs grew weak as they lead her towards the only shaded area in her "palace" and dropped down slugishly. She lay in her nano damp cave, avoiding the glaring sun with hate toward the sun's affect on the nagging hunger.

Her head felt lightheaded until nares soon filled with the smell of fresh meat. The weakness was suddenly forgotten as the sore libs stood suddenly and speed out into the boiling sands. The soft pads on her paws burned as they sprinting towards some fertail soild She pushed though the tall green plants to a dead zebra into a strangely desertered area of rich grasslands. There seemed to be no animals that she could see or smell, not that she tryed hard. Hadiya didn't notice the change in wind for hunger overwelmed her. She couldn't hold back any longer and lunged for the meat, ripping at the zebra's fleshy muscular legs with her sharp bloody teeth. Blood flashed over her body turning the gold glimering red. She licked the blood from her chops happy for her hunger had been broken. She dug back into the zerba's muscle when a distant calling roar disrupted her meal. Her ears lifted as she heard pawsteps grow closer to her positon. That was not the roar or pawsteps of any lioness ni the hunting party. Hadiya's ears lowered and she backed away from the russling bushes, growling a low but threatening roar.

A young male walked out, calmly but startled at her presence. His musclar body looked as if he was from the "evil" pride that was near her own pride. His black mane toned nicely with his tan colored pelt. She noted that he could be the prince from how round his belly looked. Hadiya also noticed that he wasn't as well fed as herself but was only fairly well fed, as if he hadn't eatten for a long period of time. He was extrodanarily handsome, even in Hadiya's point of veiw where there were many handsome maled in her pride but he was the cutest she has ever saw. The thoughts even surprized Hadiya herself as she growled at the intruder. He didn't growl back but looked at Hadiya's face with stuning soft eyes. Hadiya looked into his sandy colored eyes matching the pelt on her back and noticed he wasn't as deadly as she was informed of. She was told that they had eyes that could made even the strongest lion shutter in fear.

Hadiya's lifted her head in sertain surprize. She only felt longing in these eyes, as if he felt something was special about her other then her looks. It was unusual for males to be this way for all the other males in her pride had flirted with Hadiya for the beauty her body hels even if a promised male was nearby. They tryed to lure her away from the pride with charming flirts or movements but their devilish plans were foreshadowed ahead of time. Her mind wasn't fooled too easily and hated others for their reaction on her beauty and literaly clawed at their damned faces, cursing their stupidness with a small scar that almost every lion in the pride had. Exept for Dingo, the promised male who had a father who would kill any lion who hurt his son. Hadiya feared him and went along with Dingo's flirts and touches and forces to make her kiss him which she dreaded every day. But this male, Hadiya knew his heart was different He didn't even look at her beauty just at her... he didn't try to flirt with her as he spoke softly.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry about stepping into your outlands, I didn't intend to intrude. I was hunting and smelled meat, I thought the others in the hunting party had found a herd to prew onto," He acted shy and strongly continued to speak. "Our pridelands have been dry of meat and we can find many areas for hunt. I thought that I was still in the pridelands but I'm sorry if I'm mistaken. I best be going now." He disappeared in the tall, dry stalks of grass. Hadiya looked attaken back and ran though to find him. She knocked into him, surprize by how little he had move in the few secounds after he had left, from the tail and they both splashed into a unexecpected body of water. She startled as she never exepted the cold water-hole to be so close to her secret spot. Hadiya choked on the nasty dirty water and she driffed away into a cold smoky sleep, knowing it could be her last.

Hadiya woke in the darkness of night. Her head was spining as blue orbs obsevered dizzyly that she was was in a dark cave, infact it was the cave she was in earlyer that day. She struggled to stand on her paws and her legs gave way on her, dumpinging her like the moon at dawn. Hadiya's head was spining with thoughts and couldn't take it anymore. Her mind dropped as a shadow walked towards her with glewing sandy eyes.

Light filled Hadiya's vistion as her surroundings were brought back into veiw later that morning. She licked her paw and looked up. A yound lion sat infront of her, brown tail swaying side to side. She jumped, startled by the presence of a male but then the events of the day before filled her young troubled mind.

"You... you saved me. Even though I'm not in your pride, I even knocked you into water and you still saved me. My life it now belongs to you, I'm fully in your dept," Hadiya stared at him and bowed to him shakingly, knowing any male could use this against her majorly. But her father informed her moons ago that if your life is saved, the lion that saved it is the new owner of your life. She never liked the idea but wanted to obay the laws of the pride.

"You need to life your life to the fullest, not live as my slave," He was very surprized by her words and denied the offer. "But I also noticed that this was indeed the pridelands and you were trespassing. But I've choosen to let you come whenever you please without telling my father, the king. And because we never meet properly, hello I'm Daudi and may I ask your name?" He seemed very forgiving and caring, a unusual trait for Hadiya to note.

"I'm Hadiya. I'm very sorry that I'm on the pridelands and that I ate some pride zebra when you have so little. I was just so starving , I smelt meat and I couldn't control myself." She dipped her head in shame. She felt a cold sensation of some thing on her ear and suddenly relized, it was a lick! She looked up and saw Daudi comforting her by a soft lick on a silvery ear. For the first time, Hadiya didn't fell in the wrong place, she felt like this, right now, was in the right place to be..

* * *

** I when back and added more detail and fixed some spelling, grammer and pronoun overusage problems.**

**Thanks Tory Wong for telling me about the pronoun overusuage.  
**


	2. King Kopa

Hadiya's orbs looked up at Daudi who looked back. She sat in his arms, warm in his gentle grasp. There they sat in the darkness, transfixed in each other's eyes. Daudi mane darkened as those paws pulled Hadiya closer, their faces growing closer together and yet farther apart. Hadiya felt an uneasy feeling as he leaned towards her, going father into the darkness of the cave. Hadiya pushed her head aside and looked away. She pulled from those soft, velvet paws and back up a few feet away from Daudi but still in the darkness. Her face turned red with a feeling of betrayal. She suddenly felt foolish, why would a pridelander, who casted her pride away, be more polite then a outsider? He wouldn't and she had just proved it. He had tryed to seduce her, something she had dreaded in her own pride. Now it was happening in the pridelands where Haydia thought all the pain went away. Her heart broke with the feeling of loneyness again. The brown hair beside those silver ears flatened, frighten in her stupidity.

"Daudi... I thought you were different." Hadyia knew the cave would ecoe so the anger was exsressed at only a soft wisper. "I thought you were my friend, and now...now this. You just crossed the line, I'm never going to forgive you. I'm going to fetch my pride and we will attack you and your pride!"She started to run toward the entrance when Daudi stopped her. He grabed her with his paws and pulled the lioness back towards the wall of darkness in the cave. Hadiya tryed to scream but a paw held the voice in its grasp.

"Shhh." He put his large paw at Hadiya's snapping mouth. With his long tail, he pointed to a group of lionesses and a very large lion standing outside of the cave. The lionesses were a varity of light gold to pale yellow. The lion must of been a few feet taller then them. He was a light golden color with a rich shimering red mane. The lioness looked at the musclar lion whom looked as if he could take each out in a single blow. The group looked quite scared of him. The lion, most-likely the king, sniffed the ground when a smile came to the golden face, his teeth glimering in the sunlight.

"Ahh, an outlander has stepped into our boarders. By the scent I smell along with the outsider, my young son, Daudi, got to him first." He laughed, the chuckling allowing his scarlet mane to bounce on the flat gold chest. Hadiya looked at Daudi, surprised at the color difference in their manes and body's. "By the way I've trained that boy, I bet he attacked him, that outsider, no doubt. I don't know why my father, Simba, didn't just kill those betrayers. Because he didn't, I've noticed many lions have joined that pride. They must have joined because of Nuka's daughter is so beautyful, a strange trait for having such a ugly father." The king sniffed the grasses nearby." By the blood I smell in the brush over there, I bet the lad killed him. I'd rather not see the carcus so we'd better get your gazelle to Daudi before it rots. He deserves a stong meal after such a kill." The king started to leave Hadiya's veiwing, taking large steps as his normal pace. He left quite a few deep paw prints as he departed.

"Yes sir, King Kopa." A lioness responed. She turned to the others. "Bring the meats to the pride rock as soon as you can, Daudi must be staving. Simba might want some also along with Kopa."

"Yes, Nala." The the five or so lioness left their sight. Daudi pulled his paw of Hadiya who took a few moments to gasp for the needed breath. She panted and coughed and then looked up at Daudi, still angry. A low snarl was released from a teethshown mouth.

"That was my father, Kopa. And I'm sorry for pulling you so close. I wasn't trying to seduce you, I was trying to pull you closer in the darkness so my father won't see you. I just didn't want you to relize you were so close to being dinner, I thought you would get upset and show our position. I'm very sorry if you got the wrong idea about me. You can leave now or you can stay you choose." He then anwsered her non-spoken question about their colors" From what I've heard, my mother was a outsider named Gensety. But I also heard my father killed her after I was born."

"Yes, I might want to leave. My father, Nuka, will be very angry if he notices I've been gone a few days. I'm very embarrest that I didn't know the whole truth. And your rumors must be wrong, Gensety lives with me, Vitaini and Ziram the only lionesses after a war with another pride. We were attack by an almost lion-only pride and when we lost, they joined the pride. My mother was a lioness from their pride. But your mother must have been another lioness. I would guess Kaine, a brown lioness who died near the time of my birth. She and my mother both died around the same time. She is Zira's daughter. I would still like to be your friend but I have to leave now before my betrothed finds me. But I still would love to see you again" Hadiya stepped out of the cave with Daudi at her side. She rubbed that beautyful head into his think mane. He rubbed her back, both of them in a sort of loving hug. But then a voice came behide them.

"Wait untill Nuka find out you've been hanging in the prideslands, and even with a pridelander! Your gonna be busted!"

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that coming, Zira had 2 daughters and Simba had a son! I remember Kopa as the name of Simba's son so I used it and I made up the name Kaine as to take the place of Kovu. Interesting, huh?**


End file.
